


Snapshots

by jncar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncar/pseuds/jncar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful smuffy moment not long after defeating the witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

The morning light filters through gauzy curtains, warming Emma's face. She sighs contentedly, rolling her head against her pillow to stretch her neck, and then tips her head to look at Killian.

He lies on his side, his back toward her, still sound asleep.

She smiles—a soul-deep smile that stretches from her toes to her eyebrows. So this is what she has to look forward to, now.

No more memory curse, no more witches, no more chaos and confusion. Just this. Her peaceful, normal life with her family. Including _him_.

The blankets have slid down to reveal a large expanse of his bare back, covered in silly lines and patches of dark hair that form a unique pattern with the few old white scars that trace their way across his lean, strong figure. She wants to memorize it—to hold onto this sight forever.

Slowly and quietly, so as not to wake him, she reaches for the phone on her nightstand. Propping herself on one elbow she turns on the camera and snaps a few quick pictures of his peaceful form, including one close-up of his face, looking so young and blissful as he sleeps.

As she shifts to get a different angle, Killian groans and blinks a few times. "What are you doing with that infernal machine so early, love? I thought you were taking the day off?"

Emma sits up a little straighter and smiles down at him as he rolls to look at her. "I am. I just wanted to take some pictures of you. You look really cute when you're sleeping."

He smirks and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "I don't think _cute_ is the term I would have chosen, but coming from you, darling, I'll take it as a compliment." He slides up onto his elbows, showing off his delectable chest, and Emma can't resist the temptation to snap another picture.

He frowns. "What do you mean by _taking pictures_? What are you doing there?"

"I'll show you." She scoots up beside him and flips through the pictures she just took.

His eyes widen and his face lights up in a delighted smile. "So you can preserve memories on this _phone_ of yours? Magnificent!"

Emma gives him a pointed look. "You just called it an _infernal machine_."

"That was before I knew it could do _this_. So you want to preserve these memories of me indefinitely, do you?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma feels a warm stirring in her stomach. She shrugs. "I guess… the good moments in my life don't come often enough. I wanted to hang onto this one, so I can look at it whenever I need a boost."

He smiles in that way of his that always manages to stir her soul (while lighting flames in other parts of her at the same time). "I am honored to be one of your good moments, Emma."

He leans in to kiss her, and the burning rises a little higher in her core. She stretches her arm to set aside the phone while they turn to more exciting activities, but Killian catches her wrist.

"Hold on, now," he says. "It's hardly fair that you get to preserve these memories of me, while I have none of you. Let me take some pictures. Show me how it works."

Emma feels the heat rising in her cheeks and shakes her head. "I don't know. I thought we about to make a different kind of memory?"

He swipes the phone from her hand and shakes his head, still smiling. "Come now, love. Fair's fair."

She sighs. He'll never stop prodding her about this now that his mind is set on it. She gives in and quickly shows him how to hold the phone so he can press the shutter button with his thumb for one-handed pictures.

He grins and slides away from her. "Now stretch out, darling. Let me capture an image of you in all your glory."

Emma's never taken nudes before. Her track record with dating has taught her never to trust a guy with anything too personal, and nudes are far too personal. But Killian is different. He's always been different. 

Still, she feels a little self-conscious at first, and shifts her arms and her hair to cover her breasts as he starts snapping pictures.

"Emma," he whines like a little boy asking for a piece of candy at the grocery check-out line, "you're covering one of the best parts."

She can't help but laugh. "Fine." She lies back on her pillow and raises her arms to rest her hands behind her head. "Is this better?"

"Oh, yes."

She laughs again at his enthusiastic grin as he snaps a few more pictures.

"Yes," he says, staring at the image on the small screen in front of him with an awed expression on his face. "This is absolutely a memory worth preserving. One I'd be happy to look at often."

Emma props up on her elbows again. "Or you could look at the real thing," she chides as he continues to stare at the picture.

His gaze flicks to her eyes and he smiles before looking back at her phone. "Believe me, love, I shall. But this is truly remarkable. I know you tell me these phones of yours aren't enchanted, but this image is undeniably magical."

Emma sits and scoots over beside him. "Let me see."

He holds out the phone and she looks at it. There she is, her hair spread out on the pillow like a halo, her arms relaxed above her face, her smile frozen in a half-laugh that radiates through her eyes, her nude body bathed in soft sunlight.

She bites her bottom lip. Emma's known for a long time that she's pretty enough to catch men's eyes, but for the first time in a long time, as she looks at herself through Killian's eyes, she feels truly beautiful.

She rests her chin on his shoulder and sighs. "You know I'm going to have to delete these, right?"

"What? Get rid of this masterpiece? Why?" His expression is indignant.

"Because Henry uses my phone sometimes. I don't want him stumbling across these by accident."

"Oh." Killian purses his lips. "I see. Yes—I imagine that would be rather traumatic for the lad."

Emma giggles and nods. "Yep. I think it would be."

"A pity," he says, staring down at the picture again.

She rubs his back, thinking that she actually agrees with him. But there's a simple enough solution.

"You know," she says, "now that we know you'll be sticking around permanently, it's about time we got you your own phone."

He perks up, raising his eyebrows. "Indeed?"

"Yes." She nods, grinning. "And when we have it, we can do this again."

With a hungry smile lighting his eyes, Killian sets her phone down on the nightstand. "Now that is an idea worth celebrating."

Emma laughs again as he dips his head to trail his lips along her collarbone. This is a celebration she is more than ready to indulge in.


End file.
